Electra
Queen Electra is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. She is the queen of Thordal and is the loyal wife of its king, Thorgal. Due to her interactions with one of her husband's knights, many suspected that she may have been engaging in a secret romance behind Thorgal's back. Appearance Electra is a woman with a slim build, slightly tanned complexion, long cerulean hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair, even while pinned up, still manages to flow down to her waist with two strands reaching down to her collarbones from the sides of her face. For her attire, Electra wears a long green dress with lighter colored accents. She has two layers of sleeves; one of a lighter shade that cuts off at the elbows while remaining open like flower petals, and another that stick closely to her arms. With how long her dress is, Electra's shoes are never seen. She also wears red lipstick, a red necklace with matching red earrings and her gold tiara to signify her royal status. Electra's Dress.png Personality Electra is a good natured and loyal queen to her kingdom and her husband. She worried greatly for the safety of her people as the poverty and violent crime rates did nothing but increase in her kingdom and did whatever she could to support King Thorgal and his knights as they tried to turn this around with help from the Winx and Specialists. She also mainly shown patiently waiting for her husband while he attends to the other lords within Thordal, temporarily taking his place so that she may properly arrange audiences for anyone who comes with grievances or proposals. She is also on good terms with many of her subordinates such as her court lady, Lorelle, and her husband's most trusted knight, Sir Helfred. As a queen, she must also follow various royal protocols, which include masking her emotions to remain refined and dignified. Naturally, these emotions can leak out as impulses however, like when she is unknowingly placed under the effects of a love spell and would have kissed Helfred had she not caught herself (during which Helfred was also distracted by Lorelle in the background). Comics Season 3 Electra is first mentioned by Flora in Issue 48 upon arriving in the Kingdom of Thordal as she tells her friends of the letter Faragonda wrote and addressed to Electra and Lady Lorelle. Later, when they arrive at the central castle and are shown around by Lorelle, the young lady directs them to their rooms as their court with Queen Electra will be held later in the day, making sure to note that the king has stepped out and will not be able to join them. Later that day, Lorelle introduces the Winx, Trix and Specialists to Electra, who becomes elated at their presence. Aware of the reputation that Magix's three major schools hold, she hopes that the group can help alleviate the kingdom of its many rampant problems. In Issue 49: Love Betrayed, Stormy tries to remind Icy that corrupting the Knights will not work until Icy interrupts her and points down to Helfred and the queen. The two seem awfully close which causes Icy to suspect that they may be in love and proposes that they use this to their advantage. If Helfred and Electra were to betray Thordal, then Thordal would lose all hope in his Knights and he would have the Knights of the Star disband. As the three witches make it to another room, Darcy asks how they will be able to go about their plan. Icy claims that they cannot do it directly or else they would be arrested for criminal acts against the king. The three witches come across a portrait of Thordal, Electra and their former adviser, Count Sargon, and Icy reminds her two sisters that thanks to the Winx, Thordal no longer listens to his advice. Stormy wonders where he could have gone and Icy reveals that she saw him leaving earlier that morning. She further suspects that Sargon may be in cahoots with Baron Gruwald, the leader of the rebellious noblemen. Icy's hunch turns out to be correct as Sargon is currently at the baron's castle with Baron Gruwald going ballistic over how Helfred had almost killed one of his men and his son, Arel. Trivia *The name Ἠλέκτρα (Ēlektra) is of Greek origin and means either amber, shining, or incandescent. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Queens